Murasakibara & Midorima
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: MuraMido fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Murasakibara & Midorima**

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa tertarik dengan pair ini.

Karakter hanya milik property Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei semata.

Genre dari chap 1-3 : Romance,Humor,dan Yaoi.

Rate : T (16+).

Pair : MurasakibaraxMidorima (MuraMido/PurpleGreen/UnguHijau ).

Typo(s) dan semua kesalahan tulisan yang ada disini (lol).Ngga suka,jangan dibaca!Just enjoy~

…

Di depan sebuah minimarket,anak-anak sekolah yang habis pulang dari sekolah berkumpul bersama sambil memakan dan minum yang mereka beli dari pun juga dengan Kiseki no Sedai yang habis dari latihan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di minimarket itu.

Kuroko,Aomine,Momoi membeli es krim batang,Kise pun menangis karena uang jajanya terkuras karena telah dipaksa membayar belanjaan teman-temannya tersebut,Midorima yang biasanya meminum sup kacang merah tiba-tiba membeli satu teh hijau botol juga seperti biasa Murasakibara membeli satu pack Maibou dan dimana kapten mereka,Akashi?!  
Dia tipe orang yang jarang nongkrong jadi sehabis pulang dari sekolah atau latihan,dia langsung pulang ke rumah dan bermain shogi (mungkin).

"Ahh…Mukkun kau meminum bekasnya Midorin!"ucap Momoi begitu melihat Murasakibara meminum teh botol yang sebenarnya milik Midorima.

"Eh,memangnya kenapa?!Aku kan haus,Sachin."balas Murasakibara dan melanjutkan meneguk teh milik Midorima.

"Duh,kamu tidak tahu -jelas kamu dan Midorin sedang melakukan _indirect kiss,_bibir kalian secara tidak langsung saling menempel seperti orang yang melakukan ciuman."jelas Momoi.

" kau, hal yang konyol yang pernah kudengar,lagipula Murasakibara kan cuma minta minuman dari Midorima."ejek Aomine dan Momoi pun langsung menyikut Aomine tepat di perutnya. "Ugghh!"jeritnya.

Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari manager Tim Basket Teiko itu,dengan polosnya Murasakibara pun berkata, "Jaa…Kalau begitu,Midochin akan menjadi pengantinku di masa depan dong." Sontak,ini membuat yang lainnya terkejut kecuali Midorima,dia terlihat tenang sambil menaikkan kacamatanya seakan cuek dengan semuanya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu berkata begitu,Mukkun?!A-aku tidak bilang kamu untuk menikahi Midorin…."tanya Momoi dengan heran.

"Lagipula kalian berdua kan ngga mungkin dia jadi pengantinmu,Murasakibaracchi."ucap Kise.

"Ehh…tapi ibuku pernah berkata kalau kita sudah berciuman dengan seseorang maka kelak akan menjadi pengantin kita di masa depan."jawab Murasakibara dengan polos lainnya pun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan mulut terbuka (kecuali Kuroko dan Midorima)dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" tuh,Murasakibara?Ibumu berkata seperti itu padamu?!Wahahaha pasti dia hanya bercanda saja,ngga mungkin kamu bakal menikah dengan kan,Satsuki?!"Tanya Aomine ke teman sepermainannya itu dan Momoi hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya seakan tidak Aomine pun langsung berhenti berbicara karena harus mesti jawab apa ke Murasakibara karena dia juga ngga mau cari gara-gara sama si tinggi itu.

"Nih,Midochin."Murasakibara pun member sebuah uang ke Midorima. "Maaf aku menghabiskan minumanmu jadi sebagai gantinya kuberikan uang jadi kau bisa membeli yang baru."ucap Murasakibara dan Midorima menerimanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh iya,sesuai yang dikatakan Sachin tadi,Midochin apa akan menjadi pengantinku suatu hari nanti?!"tanya Murasakibara dan Tim Teiko lainnya yang mendengar kembali shock akan pertanyaan Murasakibara.

Midorima yang terlihat begitu santai juga tenang menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, "Bodoh!Itu cuma bualan yang digunakan oleh anak-anak baik kau jangan mudah percaya,Murasakibara."sambil menaikkan kacamatanya,Midorima pun melihat waktu di jam tangannya. "Ahh sudah mau juga pulanglah dan kerjakan PR di rumah."ucap Midorima sambil berjalan meninggalkan Tim Teiko lainnya.

"Cih dasar sok cool!"kesal Aomine. "Tapi dia ada benarnya,ayo kita pulang sudah capek."ucap Aomine sambil menguap.

"Aomine-kun,setidaknya kamu kerjakan PRmu juga dong begitu sudah sampai di rumah."kata Momoi.

"Berisik ah, kamu ingin aku kerjakan PR,setidaknya bantu aku ."ejek Aomine dan Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Are…Murasakibaracchi,kau tidak pulang?!"tanya Kise.

"Ahh…gomen, mau mengantar Midochin jadi kau duluan saja."jawab Murasakibara sambil berjalan menyusul Midorima.

"Ohh oke…"Kise pun memandang Murasakibara yang hari ini mengantar Midorima pulang (lagi).Bukannya hari ini saja,dari kemarin juga begitu,akhir-akhir ini mereka begitu akrab dan dekatnya tidak akan pernah lepas ngga di dalam sekolah maupun di luar pun jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,waktu itu sedang istirahat latihan basket dan seperti biasa Murasakibara jajan maiubo-nya dan dia tidak sadar kalau cemilan kesukaannya itu habis (dalam satu kotak).Dia pun merengek dan begitu melihat Midorima juga memakan maiubo yang dia kasih sebelumnya,datang menghampiri Midorima dan menjilat pipinya yang ada bekas remah-remah maiubo yang ia itu membuat Kise terkejut dan mengucek-ngucek matanya berkali-kali karena yang dilihatnya itu tidak tahu mereka akrab tapi keakraban mereka itu seperti pasangan kekasih saja. …

Kembali ke Murasakibara dan Midorima,mereka masih berjalan rumah mereka berdua berlawanan tapi Murasakibara ingin mengantar lelaki rambut hijau sampai ke yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa terus berjalan juga tanpa berbicara apapun ke Murasakibara.

"Ne,Midochin."panggil Murasakibara.

"Hm?"Midorima menolah ke lelaki ungu itu dan Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Midorima,semakin lama semakin dekat,bibir mereka pada akhirnya saling ,Murasakibara mencium Midori tepat di yang dicium oleh lelaki ungu itu,dia bahkan bisa merasakan manisnya minuman teh yang diminumnya barusan padahal Midorima baru minum sekali teguk saja dia bisa merasakannya lebih manis dari teh itu.

Karena merasa di tempat umum,Midorima pun mendorong Murasakibara untuk melepaskan ciumannya. "Midochin?!"Murasakibara yang bingung begitu Midorima melepaskan ciuman darinya.  
"Apa kau bodoh?!Kita sedang berada di luar umum!"ucap Midorima sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Melihat wajah pemuda hijau itu sedang blushing,Murasakibara pun memeluknya dengan erat dan Midorima pun kaget sekaligus berusaha meronta untuk lepas. "M-Murasakibara?!Baka,apa yang kau lakukan?!Lepaskan!"perintah Midorima.  
"Ngga mau!Biarkan aku memeluk Midochin untuk sementara!Habisnya Midochin terlihat manis sekali."Murasakibara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Midorima tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk ,Murasakibara dan Midorima sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan inilah yang menjawab kedekatan mereka yang membuat teman-teman mereka terheran-heran karena kedekatan mereka ini sangatlah tidak dari berbagi makan dengan saling suap,berbagi minuman dengan minum secara bergantian,pulang bareng padahal arah rumah berlawanan,dan kalau sedang ganti baju pasti Murasakibara memeluk tubuh Midorima begitu sedang melepas itu semua wajar untuk pasangan kekasih (kecuali yang terakhir) tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua karena mereka laki-laki.

"Midochin…."panggil Murasakibara yang masih memeluk kekasihnya.

"Hm?Ada apa,Murasakibara?!"tanya Midorima.

"Yang dikatakan Sachin tadi,jika itu benar kita melakukan ciuman meskipun ngga langsung tapi Midochin akan tetap jadi pengantinku,kan?!"tanya Murasakibara.

"Entahlah karena aku tidak ingin mempercayai itu. Tapi tadi pas aku lihat di Oha-Asa kalau Libra yang sedang beruntung hari ini,barang keberuntungan adalah sebuah teh botol dan warna keberuntungan hijau."jawab Midorima sambil mengelus kepala Murasakibara.

"Benarkah?Kalau begitu aku senang karena hari ini menjadi laki-laki yang beruntung !"teriak Murasakibara dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ugghh…Itai,Murasakibara…kamu itu lebih besar dariku jadi setidaknya jangan buat badanku hancur,Baka!Ahh kamu memanggilku tiga kali dan jangan teriak malam-malam begini,bisa-bisa menganggu tetangga."omel Midorima.

"Haik, !Itu baru Midochin-ku."Murasakibara mencium kening pemuda hijau itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Midochin,boleh jalan sambil pegangan tangan?!"

Midorima menatap sebentar kekasihnya yang tinggi 2 meter itu,tanpa berpikir panjang Midorima menerima uluran tangan Murasakibara dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.  
"Midochin,daisuki!"ucap Murasakibara sambil mencium tangan Midorima.  
"Ba-baka,sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu disini!"kata Midorima dengan kesal dan wajahnya mulai memerah kembali.  
"Eehh,tapi kan aku cuma mencium tangannya,Midochin."kata Murasakibara dengan polos lalu Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan tanpa membalas perkataan Murasakibara,mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil berpegangan tangan.

Bersambung ke Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Murasakibara & Midorima**

Chapter ke-2.

Summary : Dimulainya konflik cinta Murasakibara dan Midorima yang dikarenakan Murasakibara akan melanjutkan kuliah SMU Yosen,Akita.

…

Akhir pekan dimana orang sedang meluangkan waktunya di luar atau beristirahat di dalam rumah untuk melepas lelah dari pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari dan ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk pasangan kekasih yang hampir 3 tahun berpacaran yaitu Murasakibara dan Midorima yang sekarang sebentar lagi memasuki musim ujian kelulusan dan masuk pagi yang cerah ini,mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman sambil bergandengan tangan karena taman lumayan sepi saat itu.

"Murasakibara,sampai kapan aku harus memegang tanganmu?!Kamu tidak sadar apa kalau kita sedang berada di tempat umum,bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?!"keluh Midorima.

Dengan wajah memelas,Murasakibara membalas keluhan kekasih hijaunya itu, "Ehh...Kita kan berpacaran juga jadi wajar kan kalau kita berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan."

Mereka pun langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka begitu melihat sudah ada beberapa orang di bagian pusat yang melihat sebuah tempat duduk yang kosong langsung menuju kesana dan langsung beranjak duduk. "Kita istirahat sebentar, capek karena kita sudah kebanyakan jalan."kata Midorima sambil membuka handphone warna hijaunya dan sepertinya mulai membuka Oha-Asa.

"Oke~.Kalau gitu,aku mau beli es krim juga mau?!"tawar Murasakibara.

"Boleh yah."balas Midorima.

Murasakibara pun meninggalkan Midorima yang sedang duduk sambil bermain dengan handphone-nya.

"Etto…hari ini zodiak yang paling beruntung adalah -lagi,akhir ini selalu saja Libra dan Cancer sudah mulai begitu biar kulihat,Benda keberuntungan = Es Krim dan Warna keberuntungan = …aku mulai berfirasat buruk akan hal ini."gumam Midorima kemudian keluar dari Oha-Asa dan menutup flip handphone-nya.

Murasakibara pun akhirnya kembali dan membawa dua buah es satunya rasa vanilla dengan satu scoop sedangkan yang satunya dengan lima atau enam scoop dengan berbagai macam rasa,yang mungkin saja itu milik Murasakibara. "Maaf menunggu, yang rasa vanilla punyamu."kata Murasakibara sambil memberikan es krim itu ke Midorima.  
"Terima kasih."ucapnya.

Murasakibara pun duduk di samping Midorima sambil melahap es krimnya yang bertingkat pun bergeser sedikit karena merasa terlalu dekat,meskipun dia sudah bergeser Murasakibara tetap saja ikutan bergeser untuk pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Midochin."panggil Murasakibara.

"Hm?"balas Midorima.

"Hari ini ngga tumben kamu mengajakku ada apa?Itu bukan Midochin biasanya."tanya Murasakibara sambil menjilat es krimnya.

Midorima pun terdiam sesaat begitu Murasakibara menyakan alasannya kenapa dia mengajaknya kencan sebab biasanya Murasakibara yang selalu duluan mengajaknya ,Midorima merasa sudah lama tidak bersama-sama dengan kekasihnya itu karena keduanya sebentar lagi mau ujian masuk SMU jadi pada sibuk belajar dan dari itu,Midorima menyempatkan hari libur ini untuk meluang waktu bersama Midorima juga cemas akan jika mereka berdua di SMU yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin pergi keluar untuk meluangkan waktuku saja."jawab Midorima.

Murasakibara yang melihat ada es krim yang menempel di pipi Midorima,mendekati wajanya lalu menjilat es krim langsung terkejut dan berdiri dari kursi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan,B-baka?!"bentak Midorima sambil memegang pipi yang bekas dijilat Murasakibara.

"Habisnya di pipinya Midochin ada es krim yang nempel dan aku ingin ngerasain punya Midochin jadi aku jilat .Ternyata Midochin manis juga."jawab Murasakibara diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Cih,dasar bodoh!Jika kamu memang minta es krim-ku tinggal bilang saja kan."omel Midorima sambil membershikan tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku akan minta jika kita memakannya bersama."ucap Murasakibara dengan yang mendengarnya pun langsung memerah dan memalingkan wajah dari Murasakibara. "Ayo kita pergi,Murasakibara!Kencan kita selesai,aku mau pulang."ucap Midorima sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ehh tunggu,Midochin!"Murasakibara pun menyusul Midorima yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh tahu bahwa kekasih hijaunya itu hanya malu karena pun hanya tertawa dalam hati dan mengelus pun menyadari bahwa ramalan Oha-Asa benar-benar jitu ke yang buruk (baik) terjadi.

…

Keesokan harinya di SMP Teiko pada jam istirahat siang,anggota tim basket Teiko sedang makan siang di atas atap sekolah tetapi,Momoi merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Midorima dan Murasakibara. "Nee, apa dengan Mukkun dan Midorin,kok mereka makannya jaga jarak mereka selalu berdekatan dan saling suap-suapan?!"tanya Momoi kepada Aomine dkk.

"Ahh…tadi pagi aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari ruang guru dan habis itu mereka ribut akan tidak tahu apa masalahnya tapi semenjak kejadian itu mereka jadi saling sebenarnya juga tidak tertarik dengan masalah mereka berdua sih."jawab Aomine sambil memakan bentonya.

"Setahuku sih itu karena Murasakibara yang akan melanjutkan di SMU Yosen."jawab Kuroko.

"Ehh benarkah itu,Tetsu-kun?!"tanya Momoi dengan tidak percaya dan Kuroko pun hanya mengangguk.

"Hah cuma gara-gara itu?!Serius deh mereka kayak anak kecil saja."ejek Aomine.

"Aomine-kun,kau diam saja!Aku mengerti perasaan mereka berdua karena mereka berdua akrab sekali sejak kelas pasti hal yang berat buat mereka,kuharap masalah mereka cepat ,haruskah kita membantu mereka?!"tanya Momoi kembali.

"Biarkan saja, masalah mereka berdua jadi biarkan mereka berdua yang juga tidak boleh ikut campur begitu saja."jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,Kuroko pun mengangguk setuju dan Momoi hanya bisa diam dan melihat mereka berdua dengan cemas.

Setelah salah satu dari mereka selesai makan,mereka pun kembali menuju ke kelas tanpa berbicara apapun bahkan mereka pun tidak menatap satu sama lain.

Seminggu kemudian setelah kejadian yang membuat Murasakibara dan Midorima bertengkar masih belum berakhir -teman mereka yang merasakannya semakin cemas dengan mereka berdua dan mereka tidak mau ini terjadi terus hingga mereka berpisah masuk SMU nanti karena Murasakibara dan Midorima adalah pasangan yang begitu sejati di tim Teiko dan hubungan mereka tidak boleh terganggu karena hanya suatu masalah.

Karena tidak mau terus berlanjut masalah ini,Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya pun berdiskusi untuk mempersatukan pasangan ungu dan hijau terus bedebat dan bingung untuk mencari jalan yang tepat dan semuanya pun terhenti begitu Akashi si kapten yang biasanya tidak ikut dengan masalah yang sepele tiba-tiba berbicara dan akan memberikan saran yang terdengar bagus karena ini adalah Akashi.

"Berdebat tidak akan ada gunanya dan itu hanya akan membuat kita tidak mendapatkan solusi dan memperbesar masalah kalau kita bekerja sama untuk mempersatukan kembali Atsushi dan Shintarou,kalian tim disini jadi pasti bisa kan?!"tanya Akashi dengan nadanya yang bak seorang pemimpin dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk dengan nurut. "Bagus."ucapnya.

Akashi berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai berbicaranya, "Baiklah,dua orang teman satu tim kita sedang mengalami masalah dan belum memang bukan orang yang ikut campur urusan orang lain tapi masalah satu ini membuatku sedikit terganggu dan kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau kita ini sebentar lagi mau ujian akhir jadi aku ingin semuanya fokus dan tidak terbebani oleh begitu,aku langsung mulai saja."Akashi pun menunjuk ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsuya,kamu yang akan mengurus Atsushi."Kuroko pun mengangguk dengan patuh terhadap sang kapten kemudian Akashi menunjuk ke Kise. "Ryouta,kamu yang mengurus Shintarou."perintah Akashi.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan,Akashicchi?!"tanya Kise.

"Rencanaku begini,aku ingin kalian berdua membuat mereka berdua itu dekat sekali seperti pasangan kekasih…ah tidak,mereka berdua memang sedang berpacaran…."Belum saja Akashi menyelesaikan pembicaraannya,sontak Kiseki no Sedai lainnya berteriak dan shock berat akan semua kalimat yang Akashi tadi barusan.

"MEREKA BERDUA PACARAN?SEJAK KAPAN?"tanya Aomine dengan tidak percaya.

"I-iya-ssu…Bagaimana Akashicchi bisa tahu?!"tanya Kise Kuroko hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tetapi sebenarnya matanya blank serasa ingin pingsan.

"Mereka berpacaran sudah lama semenjak kelas 1 dan aku tahu karena aku tahu ,besok akhir pekan juga dan sempurna untuk melakukan rencana akan datang ke rumah Shintarou dan ajak dia jalan kemana pun kau Tetsuya,kau ke rumah Atsushi dan bawa dia ke tempat Shintarou dan Ryouta agar dia terpancing begitu melihat kalau kekasihnya pergi dengan orang sangat yakin dengan rencana ini dan aku selalu benar."jawab Akashi dan kedua orang yang disuruh mengangguk dengan paham tanpa bertanya apapun karena ini adalah Akashi.

"Baiklah,kalau semuanya sudah pergi dan kabari kalau berjalan lancar."kata Akashi kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

"Oy,tunggu dulu,Akashi!"panggil Aomine dan Akashi pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi,Daiki?!"tanya Akashi.

"Sebenarnya masalah mereka berdua itu apa dan kau yakin membuat mereka cemburu akan membuat mereka baikan?!"tanya Aomine yang tidak yakin akan rencana Akashi.

"Atsushi akan melanjutkan SMU di Yosen,Akita dan Shintarou yang mengira bahwa dia akan sekolah di Tokyo merasa tidak rela,yah kau taulah takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika hubungan jarak beragumen dan pada akhirnya memang merepotkan…Daiki,bukankan sudah kubilang kalau semua yang kukatan itu absolut dan aku selalu satu dari mereka pasti ada yang cemburu terutama Atsushi."Tanpa berkata apapun lagi,Akashi pergi meninggalkan teman tim basketnya itu dan Aomine pun tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi dan membiarkan Akashi pergi karena yang berbicara adalah Akashi.

Bersambung ke Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Murasakibara & Midorima**

Chapter ke-3

Summary : Kise dan Kuroko menjalankan rencana membuat kedua pasangan ungu dan hijau itu saling cemburu yang direncanakan oleh Akashi untuk mempersatukan kembali Murasakibara dan Midorima yang sedang bertengkar.

…

Keesokan harinya,Midorima membuka pintu pagar rumahnya begitu melihat pemuda rambut pirang,Kise Ryouta menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Midorimacchi,ohayo gozaimassu!"sapa Kise yang sedang tidak pakai seragam dan berpakaian bak model karena hari ini dia akan berjalan bersama pun juga dengan Midorima,meskipun pakaiannya tidak sebagus Kise tapi tetap cool and simple.

"Kise,sebenarnya apa maumu mengajakku jalan di akhir pekan begini?!"tanya Midorima sambil menghela nafas berat seakan tidak niat jalan.

"Ayolah, malam aku kan sudah ngirim kamu sms kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli."jawab Kise.

"Jika begitu tapi kenapa aku yang harus menemanimu?!"tanya Midorima lagi.

"Ahh!Aku kan sedang ingin saja denganmu, juga ada bilang mau ingin beli lucky item buat Oha-Asa kan?Jadi,ayo kita langsung pergi saja-ssu!"Kise pun menggandeng tangan Kise.

"Hoy t-tunggu,Kise!"Dengan sukses Midorima akhirnya terseret dengan ajakan Kise.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu yuk, agak sedikit ."tawa Kise sambil mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Oyy setidaknya dengarkan orang ngomong dulu -benar deh…."ucap Midorima yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh hatinya,dia marasa cemas jika ada orang dimaksudnya itu melihatnya menggenggam tangan orang lain.

Kise pun membuka handphone miliknya dan mengirim pesan ke Kuroko bahwa dia sudah sukses membawa Midorima tinggal menunggu keadaan dari Murasakibara.

_**Untuk : Kurokocchi.**_

_**Dari : Kise Ryouta.**_

_**Midorimacchi sudah ada kau membawa Murasakibaracchi akan makan di sebuah Maji Burger jadi temui kami disana.**_

_**Pesan terkirim.**_

…

Sementara itu di kediaman Murasakibara,Kuroko yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu membuka handphone-nya yang bordering dan yang ternyata itu sms dari pun mulai memainkan jari di keyboard handphone-nya itu lalu setelah bunyi 'pip' tanda pesan terkirim,Kuroko kembali menutup handphone-nya.

"Gomen, jadi menungguku."ucap Murasakibara yang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga jika aku mengganggu waktumu di hari libur ini."balas Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Tidak masalah lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan juga tidak biasanya mengajakku jalan."kata Murasakibara.

"Kupikir di akhir pekan begini kau selalu ke tempat Midorima-kun,Murasakibara-kun?!"tanya Kuroko dengan tenang meskipun dia tahu jika dia menyebutkan nama itu di depan Murasakibara akan beresiko.

Murasakibara pun memukul tembok rumahnya dengan keras dan ini jelas-jelas mengejutkan buat Kuroko,karena dia mengetahui bakal terjadi seperti ini dia tetap berusaha tenang dan stay dia bisa melihat tatapan tajam Murasakibara yang cukup seram itu seakan ingin dia ingin berkata "Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Yah mungkin semacam itu,batin Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun,aku akan menunggumu di luar saja jadi tolong cepatlah."ucap Kuroko dan meninggalkan si raksasa yang sepertinya sedang marah itu daripada dia semakin mengamuk.

…Sementara itu,di tempat Midorima dan Kise yang masih di sebuah restoran cepat saji dan sekaligus tempat nongkrong mereka begitu sehabis pulang sekolah selain di mini market.

"Saa, dimakan-ssu!"ucap Kise dengan ceria. "Tenang saja,aku yang traktir."lanjutnya.

Midorima pun menghela nafas berat begitu melihat di depan meja terdapat dua pesanan makanan yaitu burger,milkshake,dan kentang goreng. "Aku tidak biasa sarapan dengan fast food."

"Ahh ngga usah sungkan-sungkan begitu, tau kau hanya .Tapi biasanya kamu sarapan apa?!"tanya Kise.

"Aku…."Midorima pun termenung sejak dan terlintas wajah Murasakibara di pikirannya yang lagi datang ke rumahnya di akhir pekan begini dan kadang juga membuatkan sarapan sarapan yang sehat dan enak,Midorima merasa beruntung karena punya kekasih yang mengerti dan perhatian akan dirinya.

"Midorimacchi?!"

"Ahh…Tidak ada saja yang tadi."kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ohh…K-kalau begitu,ayo kita !"ucap Kise lalu melahap hamburgernya. …

Dan kembali ke Murasakibara dan mengirim pesan ke Kise bahwa dia dan Murasakibara sedang menuju ke tempat pun tidak berkata apapun terhadap Murasakibara karena sepertinya dirinya masih kesal akan Kuroko sempat merasa tidak yakin akan rencana yang Akashi berikan ini tetapi sudah 3 tahun dia menjadi teman satu tim basket,Kuroko tidak bisa meragukan Akashi lagi dan dia sangat menghormatinya.

Mereka berdua memberhentikan langkah karena lampu merah dilarang menyebrang,dan disinilah rencana mengirim pesan Kise untuk menjalankan rencana dan tidak lama setelah 5 detik pesan dan Midorima pun keluar dari restoran berdua.

"Murasakibara-kun."panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Bukankah yang disana itu Midorima-kun dan dia…sedang bersama Kise-kun."kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk dua pemuda hijau dan kuning yang di sebrang yang melihat kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan orang lain langsung terkejut,bukan hanya itu,dia melihat Kise menggandeng tangan pemandangan ini membuat Murasakibara semakin marah dan rasa ingin menghancurkannya seseorang semakin kuat.

Begitu lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau,Murasakibara pun berlari menuju ke arah Midorima dan yang menduga bakal terjadi seperti ini menyusul pemuda ungu itu dan berharap dia tidak menghancurkan tubuhnya Kise karena itu bakal menjadi masalah dan rencana pun yang disalahkan adalah si bos besar.

"Midochin!"teriak Murasakibara dengan nafasnya yang berat karena habis pun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Midorima dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan ketakutan.

"Murasakibara,apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"tanya Midorima.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu dan kenapa kamu bersama Kisechin?!"Nada bicara Murasakibara semakin marah dan Midorima yang baru pertama kali melihat kekasihnya marah seperti ini hanya bisa diam.

"Kau juga,kenapa kau bersama Kuroko?!"tanya Midorima yang begitu sadar bahwa Murasakibara sedang bersama yang juga menyadarinya jadi merasa termakan kata-kata pun menarik tangan Midorima dan pergi meninggalkan Kise dan Kuroko.

"Oyy, mau membawaku kemana?!Oyy,lepaskan!"perintah Midorima sambil berusaha meronta lepas dari Murasakibara.

"Murasakibaracchi,jangan marah!Ini bukan salah Midorimacchi!"teriak Kise kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Kuroko. "Benar itu, dari itu jangan bertindak terlalu keras terhadap Midorima-kun dan perlakukan dia dengan lembut."ucapnya dan Kise pun menjadi bingung akan ucapannya Kuroko,merasa kalo itu ngga ,orang yang diteriakki malah tidak dengar dan menoleh pun tidak hanya Midorima yang menatap tajam mereka kuduk Kise pun berdiri sedangkan Kuroko tetap tenang dan tidak takut sama berdua pun akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Kise dan Kuroko hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Uwaa…aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bakal berjalan kan,Kurokocchi?!"tanya Kise.

"Hmm…aku ragu bukan karena rencananya Akashi-kun tetapi aku hanya cemas saja semoga Murasakibara-kun tidak membuat Midorima-kun hamil atau mengatakan,dia akan membawa Midorima-kun ke kau tau,Kise-kun….mungkin saja mereka melakukan kegiatan erotis atau semacamnya."jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresinya yang datar nan yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko yang dikenalnya polos dan tenang bakal berkata seperti ini.

"Umm…Kurokochhi,sejak kapan kau belajar kata-kata itu?!"kata Kise dengan gugup.

"Ohh…Aku sudah mempelajari ini sudah lama dan tentu saja dari ahlinya."Kuroko pun mengangguk dan Kise pun masih bingung dengan jawaban Kuroko dan terus bertanya-tanya,kenapa Kurokocchi mengatakan seperti itu,dan siapa yang mengajarkan kata-kata itu,kenapa?kenapa?

…

Kembali ke Murasakibara dan kediaman Murasakibara,si pemuda berambut ungu masih menarik tangan kekasihnya,dia terus menyeretnya sampai masuk ke dalam di dorongnya ke tempat tidurnya,dan Murasakibara mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Murasakibara?"Midorima kebingungan dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya.  
Tanpa menjawab apa-apa,Murasakibara menghampiri Midorima yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Mura-hmmmg!"

Midorima yang baru pertama kalinya mendapatkan ciuman kasar dari kekasihnya,berusaha meronta tetapi Murasakibara telah menahan kedua tangan Midorima membuatnya tidak Murasakibara melepas ciumannya untuk membiarkan Midorima bernafas sejenak kemudian dia memasukkan kembali mulutnya ke dalam mulut Midorima yang lembut dan hangat luput,dengan nakalnya Murasakibara mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Midorima.

Midorima yang kewalahan menghadapi kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua ciuman pertama kalinya Midorima merasakan French kiss,kesannya dewasa sekali dan rasanya begitu nikmat karena yang melakukannya adalah muncul saliva keluar dari mulut Midorima,Murasakibara melepaskan ciumannya dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir,mulutnya langsung menyerang bagian leher Midorima untuk memberikan sebuah pun merintih kesakitan karena lehernya terasa seperti disengat.

"Ini karena Midochin sudah menjadi anak nakal di hadapanku."ucapnya dan begitu melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah,terlihat sanga manis di mata Murasakibara lalu mencium tangan kiri Midorima dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…"kata Midorima dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tentu kau melakukan marah padaku karena aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMU di Akita,dan di saat aku ingin berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu,kau malah pergi bersama dengan Kisechin."Murasakibara pun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Midorima dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Dengan kesal,Midorima pun menariknya untuk menghadapinya dan Midorima mencium Murasakibara di bibirnya. "M-Midochin?!"Murasakibara bingung dengan Midorima begitu dia melepas ciumannya dan ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya menciumnya duluan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar bodoh?!Aku juga ingin menjelaskannya kepadamu tapi kau tetap saja menarikku sampai kesini dan kau tadi juga bersama Kuroko kan?!Kise tadi memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan,aku menolaknya tapi dia memaksaku."kata Midorima dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ehh tapi Kurochin juga memaksaku bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibelinya dan dia ingin aku yang menemaninya."  
Midorima pun menyadari akan sesuatu akan yang dilakukan Kise dan Kuroko itu sama seakan mereka melakukan rencana padanya dan apa yang direncanakan mereka?!pikir Midorima.

"Midochin?"

"Ahh…tidak ada apa-apa,lupakan saja masalah Kise dan Kuroko,yang penting kita sudah tau alasannya."ucap Midorima sambil memasang kacamatanya yang tadi dilepas Murasakibara waktu menciumnya.

"Jadi masalah yang aku akan pindah ke Akita,kau masih marah,Midochin?!"tanya yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam dan memeluk punggugnya Murasakibara. "Mi-Midochin?!"  
"Aku sebenarnya senang akhirnya kau bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMU,tidak masalah kau mau melanjutkan dimana tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedih jika kau pergi dariku.M-maaf jika aku langsung marah padamu,Murasakibara."ucap Midorima dan Murasakibara yang tersentuh akan ucapan kekasihnya itu langsung menghadap ke Midorima hingga dia terbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya.

"M-Murasakibara?!"  
Murasakibara pun memeluk tubuhnya Midorima dengan erat kemudian membisikkan kata ke telinga Midorima dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir, tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian,aku pasti akan selalu berada di sampingmu tak peduli seberapa jauh diri kita dan selama aku berada di Akita,jangan pergi dengan orang lain selain diriku yah."Murasakibara mencium kening Midorima dan membuat wajah Midorima semakin memerah hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekpresi kekasihnya yang tsundere itu.

"Huh ucapanmu barusan terlalu berlebihan seakan terdengar posesif sekali."ucap Midorima.

"Hahaha tapi kau senang kan,Midochin?!"Murasakibara tertawa dan Midorima tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menutup wajahnya sambil -benar manis sekali. "Nee,Midochin."

"Hm?"

"Malam ini,menginaplah disini."

"Iya…Tentu."  
Murasakibara memeluk kembali kekasihnya dan Midorima membalas pelukannya,mereka berdua terus berpelukan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur.

END.

Review-nya,please


End file.
